Tales of Love and Sorrow
by creativegoddess
Summary: No matter the troubles caused, they always stuck together to get through their troubles. Through bitterness and pain, their hearts stayed connected. A series of oneshots. AU SyaoYuui
1. Story One

**A/N:** Haha, more SyaoYuui for you. I really have too many ideas for this pair. This is going to be another series of oneshots, all of them angst of some sort mixed (obviously) with some romance. Most of them will be AUs too but a few might be HG-verse ones. Who knows, I might even throw in the regular TRC one somehow XD But yeah, none will differ from being angsty and about them. Other characters might be thrown in but they are the central focus. Also, I won't be posting the next chapter until the one after it is completed. I don't really know why I'm doing it this way, just some reassurance, I suppose. Anyway, I hope you enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Story One**

Syaoron stared sightlessly out at the crashing waves, feeling the sea breeze whip at his face and smelling the salty air. Not that any of them were there. They were far away, in a distant time, in a distant place. He'd never go there, never see it. But he could experience everything else almost like he was right there, on that cliff overlooking an ocean that no longer existed. In fact, nothing truly beautiful existed anymore.

The soft click of a door opening and closing brought him back to the world around him. The real world. The horrible world. He hated it, being trapped here, unable to go anyway, unable to do anything. Kept in this small little house and who knows when. Probably until either the world ended or he did. He wondered which would take longer.

He wondered which of the scattered humans on the planet was visiting him today. There weren't many that did, only a handful out of what reminded here. People that couldn't leave, people with nothing to do but wait for death. He didn't care for these people, too empty, too hopeless. They were dying off and didn't care. They longed for it, sometimes even speeding up their own demise. There wasn't much in the way killing devices but these people were able to figure something out. He hated when they came to visit him, they always wanted something that he couldn't give. All he really wanted was to escape from this place, to get as far away from it as possible. This dead world and these dead people.

"Syaoron, I brought you some food," the angelic voice called to him. He blinked, shifting slightly to gaze behind him. Not that his eyes worked enough to see. His beautiful amber eyes were as dead the barren wastes, serving no other function then to fill the two holes in his face. But he recognized this voice. The voice of the only person he couldn't do without.

"Yuui," he breathed, a smile crossing his lips. He turned around on his place on the floor in the general direction of the older man. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," came the response. The man sat down beside him on the floor, laying down a tray laden with food. "I think it's a bit amazing that the amount of food that can still grow down here."

"They do send things that make it easier." They were always sticking their noses in other people's business, always sniffing in places they weren't supposed to go. Syaoron hated them for that.

Yuui chuckled a little. "I suppose that's true, but it's still a bit amazing." He sighed almost mournfully before grabbing the boy's chin and slipping a spoonful full of a mystery substance into his mouth.

Syaoron scrawled. "I can feed myself, you know."

He felt the blond flinch. "Yes, I know. It's just…" The man sighed again, dropping his hand and turning away. "This is the only thing I can do for you." _After __**that**_. He didn't say the words for it, he didn't have to. Syaoron didn't blame him for what happened though, it wasn't really his fault. But still, that didn't change anything that had occurred from that moment onwards.

"You do more than enough," he replied softly, reaching out a hand to find him. Yuui took the searching hand and raised it to his cheek. Despite the harsh conditions they lived in, his skin was soft and smooth though his hands were rough and callused. Syaoron loved the feel of it. "You are the only company I enjoy."

He felt gentle lips on his forehead. "Still, if it hadn't been for me, we wouldn't be stuck here. If I hadn't caused your blindness-" He swallowed the rest of his words. _Then maybe you wouldn't have gotten the Sight._ The Sight, the ability to see the world as it used to be. People valued that, longed for that, wanted it so badly they would even kill for it. But what people didn't know was that it meant being trapped on this horrible world with nothing to do, nowhere to go and no one to talk to. But Syaoron had Yuui. The tall man had offered, begged even, to stay by his side. He had accepted. He couldn't have kept his head if he hadn't been for Yuui.

Syaoron reached up and wrapped his arms around him. "As long as you are here, that's enough for me." He didn't know how long they would be there, living much longer than they should have. Technology kept slowed their years down to a crawl. One day they would pass on but that was a long, long way off.

"I'll make sure never to go far away then," Yuui pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'll always be here. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Syaoron sighed into him before pulling away to finish the meager meal. Then, with Yuui holding onto him, he continued his observations of the world that had been, hating the world it had become. He longed to leave it but at least he had Yuui to make it just a tiny bit better, despite the fact that he could no longer see him.


	2. Story Two

**A/N:** So, chapter two is up~ Yay~! So I never got around to updating this yesterday so I'm doing it today. This one was fun to write, especially at the beginning xD Though it is a bit sad at the end. It doesn't seem as angsty as some of the others, like chapter five that I recently did. Yes, up to chapter five is complete, the third just won't be out until six is done. Why? Because I'm weird like that. Though after writing it, I decided to work on some fluff for them... since yeah... Oh, and a note on the name mix up near the beginning, that comes from that person have two different spellings to their name. I never know which one is right... Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the ladies of CLAMP

* * *

**Story Two**

Yuui slammed his glass onto the counter and glared blearily at the bartender. "Morrre," he slurred at her as he shoved it towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him as if he was crazy. And he probably looked like he was. His beautiful blond hair was a mess of knots and tangles and half of the wild strands had escaped his loose ponytail. There were bags under eyes that looked glazed and dull, most likely because of the alcohol. His clothes were in no better condition, dirty and ragged and hanging loose with the buttons done up in the wrong places.

The bartender – what was her name again? Galdina? Caldina? – took it away, placing behind the counter. "I think you've had enough, sir."

Yuui glared at her. "I wanzzz morrre!" he demanded, obviously way past his limit. He seemed to have a low alcohol tolerance, having gotten tipsy from just one glass and already drunk at his third. After five or six – or maybe it was seven – he was about ready to collapse. But still, he wanted more, wanted to forget all his problems, everything that had happened in this last week.

"Having problems, Caldina?"A new voice intruded upon them. The ragged blond turned in the direction of the voice, wondering who else wanted to prevent him from drowning himself in liquor. He couldn't get a good look at her, what with his eyes clouded by the numbing substance. What he could make out though, was short brown hair that was a mess on top of her head and glowing amber eyes that stared at him curiously. Considering her height, she must have been younger than him though she could just have been small for her age.

"Oh? Back already? I thought you'd be out all night," the bartender replied, throwing cautious glances at the drunken man.

The girl smiled. "I left early." No explanation for why she had done so, just the reason she was there. "But who is this? He seems to have gone over his limit." She stepped up to him and leaned down to get a better look at his face. "You really are wasted, aren't you?"

Yuui returned her stare with narrowed eyes. "Are you hare to enterrrain me?" She blinked at that, a slow smirk crossing her face.

"And what might give you that idea?" she questioned almost mockingly.

His mind was slow to comprehend her words. Instead of answer her, he pulled her down and kissed her fiercely. He groaned into her mouth, slipping his tongue inside and he gripped her head so she couldn't pull away. He wasn't aware of things enough to notice how she reacted to the sudden connect but he thought she might have responded to it. The sound of a glass breaking nearby indicated that someone, probably Caldina, was quite surprised by it.

Eventually he felt the girl pry herself away from him. "I think that's enough," she laughed at him. It was then that he was able to notice that her voice seemed a little off for a girl, a little too deep.

"Nooo," Yuui muttered, reaching to pull her in again. She wasn't having any of it. In a blur of motion, he found himself tumbling from his chair and sitting on the floor. She straddled him, an eyebrow raised as she regarded him.

"You are certainly an interesting drunk." She turned away for a moment as if to ask something though he didn't hear what was being said.

"Hmm…" He brought a hand up and grabbed at her lower part. He began fondling her, murmuring "Enterrrainmenmmmm" as he did so.

She gasped at the connect before letting out a soft moan. "I think you have some things confused." He shook his and stretched up, squeezing his hand. The girl groaned, smile twitching. "I think it's time you go to bed now." Then she covered his eyes, plunging him into darkness just before it consumed him.

Consciousness came to him slowly and when it did, he woke to a pounding head. He groaned, rolling over onto his side and clutched his head. He hadn't exactly been much of a drunker before so he'd never gotten drunk. If he had known he would feel this crappy the next day, he would never have done it in the first place. Hangovers were killer.

"Starting to regret drinking so much?"

Yuui started at the sudden sound then immediately groaned, thinking he really shouldn't have done that. Groggily, he looked up to see a young boy sitting in a chair beside the bed on which he lay. The boy couldn't be any older than fourteen, with short brown hair and amber eyes that seemed almost to melt by staring at him. He had a book open in his lap as the street lights illuminated his form. Soft rain pounded against the window wall behind him, giving a strange eerie feeling to him. That rain also farther helped his headache to worsen.

"Who are you?" he managed to moan. He squeezed his eyes shut against the world, longing for his suffering to end.

"My name is Syaoron," the boy replied quietly. Well, at least he knew enough to be as quiet as was possible. "And you are?"

"Yuui…" He wondered if they should stop talking about now. Maybe if he could just get to sleep, he would start to feel better.

The boy, however, seemed determined to talk. "I know it's really none of my business but might I ask why you were drinking yourself under the table in the first place?" He carefully bookmarked his page, closed it then settled it in his lap to regard the miserable man.

Yuui groaned in response. "You don't need to know…" Syaoron was right though, it wasn't any of his business. Why should he be bothering him about such an issue? He should leave the poor man alone to wallow in his misfortune.

Syaoron sighed almost solemnly; it sounded fake somehow, and licked his lips. "And after what you took. I think I deserve and answer to that, don't you think?"

After what he took? Yuui blinked at him, not understanding. "I'm sorry," he said impatiently. "But I have no idea what you mean."

"Am I not in any way familiar?"

The simple question caught the man off-guard. It made him think even though his mind protested that action. It was true that he did seem familiar but he was sure he'd never seen this boy before in his life. He tried to think through the fog of the previous night. What had happened exactly? He vaguely remembered a girl; brown hair, burning eyes, a mischievous note in her voice, soft lips, a… He bolted upright, hand to his mouth and face flushed. Then he immediately regretted that action as he collapsed back onto the back with a grunt of pain.

"Y-You mean that you…?" He slapped a hand across his mouth as realization dawned on him.

Syaoron raised his own hand to his lips and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I thought it was quite rude of you to take my first kiss. But then I suppose you were drunk enough to think I was a girl. Though I am a firm believer that drunkenness isn't an excuse." His eyes returned to Yuui. "So, are you going to tell me or just leave me in the dark?"

The man blushed fiercely at that, bowing his head and mumbling, "Sorry."

The boy shrugged. "What's done is done. There's no helping that."

The poor blond only buried his head in his pillow and groaned again. He decided that he would never touch a drop of alcohol again. It was much too troublesome and he really didn't need the effects of what it did to him. He felt horrible. Not to mention the fact that it made him do… those things to a young boy. That was just inappropriate.

"I'm sorry… I… I don't kno-"

"There's no need to be sorry," Syaoron interrupted. "Though I do know that drinking so much really isn't good for you. Especially if you have no tolerance for it."

"I… I just wanted to forget…" Yuui whispered into his pillow.

"Forget?" Syaoron questioned just as softly, patiently waiting for the answer.

The blond curled up, making himself as small as possible as the painful memories swirled inside him. "My… My…" He shuddered, suddenly feeling quite cold. "My brother…"

Putting his book aside, the brunet went and got another blanket from the tiny closet in the room. He draped it over the crying form. Then he sat down with his back to the window and wrapped an arm around the man. He waited patiently for him to speak again.

The man shivered, trying not to cry in front of this boy, this stranger. He didn't succeed. "My brother… d-d-di-" He bit his lips hard, drawing blood. The words wouldn't, couldn't, push past his mouth. "It was… it was… an… an… acci…"

He didn't need to say anymore, the boy understood. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "He may be gone but at least you are still here." That was it. No comforting words, no 'sorry'. Just letting him know that at least he could live. Like something this strange child knew just what he wanted to hear.

Yuui pulled Syaoron down onto the bed with him, holding him close. He wouldn't do anything indecent, he just needed someone to latch onto, someone to keep him from drowning in his tears. The brunet allowed him to, leaning against him and closing his eyes. And he found comfort in the boy with amber eyes.


	3. Story Three

**A/N:** Yay~ I have another chapter done. With this done, I was thinking that it might be easy to put out at least one chapter a month if I get the inspiration. But that's only if it comes to me... But here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it~

**Story Three**

The rain was pouring down hard, the fat droplets of water pounding against the window pane. Yuui walked into the living room, a small bundle in his arms. A few candles were the only light that was provided; the electricity had been knocked out in the storm. On any other occasion he wouldn't have minded – he rather liked reading by candlelight – but tonight was different. An unexpected thing had happened that had sent a dark twist into his life.

The couch was empty. He frowned at that and placed his burden on it, wondering why it was unoccupied. He turned to walk into another room, a smaller one, searching for what he had left on the old piece of furniture. There it was, standing by the largest window in the small apartment, gazing out at the dark empty street. He mentally sighed in relief, glad that nothing bad had happened. Well, that things had not gotten worse.

"Syaoron-kun? Can you please sit down again? You shouldn't be walking around." He approached the young boy, putting his hands on his small shoulders.

Syaoron didn't look at him, simply continued to take in what view there was. "Have you ever thought about it?" The question was rather abrupt, confusing the man. He had found that this child liked to say things without context, things that made sense in his mind but was utter nonsense to everyone else.

"No, I can't say I have. Now will you please sit down? You need to be taken care of." Sometimes he wondered if the boy was simple, that his brain wasn't up to par. But from that look in his eyes and the things he said it was obvious that he wasn't. He was just a confusing person, saying things to see reactions, to see what people thought.

Syaoron allowed himself to be pulled from the window and seated back onto the couch. Yuui looked him over, grabbing a wet cloth to wipe away the blood that was splattered over his body. He was sure some of it had gotten on his furniture but he hardly cared about it at the moment. This boy needed his attention more than that crummy old piece of furniture. He paused at any open wounds he found, reaching over to his dumped load to find the things to patch them up with. The boy's clothes were ruined, marred with bloodstains and cuts. New ones would have to be bought for him.

"They're dead, aren't they?" the boy asked. His tone was flat, almost emotionless. As if he didn't care about whom he was talking.

The man froze and looked him in the eye. He could only guess at the boy's words, not knowing what he was talking about. But the meaning was the same. "Yes, I believe they are."

He nodded, confirming something. "I saw it." His expression didn't change. It was almost like he didn't care about what he saw, about the people whose blood was spilled.

Yuui sighed, face sad. Maybe that's why he seemed calm and emotionless. He wondered if the images and been burned into the boy's mind. That might make the poor thing rather unresponsive for a while.

The blond wished he would be okay. But the most he could do right now was to make sure the boy suffered no lasting wounds. "You don't seem to be too bad off. You can stay here. I'll look after you, alright?"

Syaoron stared at him, something in his eyes that told of both sorrow and hope. "You won't leave me?"

He gave a small smile and ran a hand through the boy's brown hair. "Of course not. I'll always be here." He knew nothing about this child, had never seen him before tonight. He had spotted the brunet wandering down the street, away from bright lights and loud sirens. No one had noticed him, but it was obvious a tragedy had happened. Yuui was sure he would hear of it later but at the moment he didn't care. What was important was taking care of this boy.

"Alright then," he replied, leaning back onto the couch. His eyes slowly slid closed and he sighed though it was more like a simple exhale of breath.

Yuui watch him as he drifted off into sleep, to dream dreams filled with whatever his eyes had perceived that night. He gave off a sigh of his own and gently changed the boy's tattered and stained clothes with some fresh ones from his laundry. They were too big but they would do for now. Then he picked the brunet up and carried him to bed, tucking him in for the night. He wouldn't sleep with him, that would be indecent, but he would stay up for a while, sitting on the bed next to him to make sure he was alright. He ran his hand through the boy's hair as he watched him sleep as peacefully as his dreams allowed.


	4. Story Four

**A/N:** So, due to various issues -coughgleecough- I did not get a new chapter done. But that's the joy of already having a few completed stories hanging around. As such, I'm posting this up now. Yay~! This has to be my favourite thing to have written to date. So sweet and sad. This is based off the idea of Syaoron having the same feelings as his dear twin. I love this one and I hope you do too. Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Story Four**

The cherry blossoms were falling. It marked the end of one season and the start of another. It was supposed to be a happy occasion, an occasion for sitting outside under the warm sun with a large group of friends and act silly. After all, wasn't this what the sunny season for?

But Syaoron wasn't in the mood for any of that. He couldn't muster up one of his mischievous grins, couldn't put on a cheerful air. Today was just not his day. He had managed to put on a façade for everyone though. He'd managed to fool them by appearing normal. He could do that, at least, pretend. Though only when necessary and he wanted to avoid necessity as much as possible. If he put it up for too long, someone was bound to see a crack. He couldn't let them see it, the face that he really wanted to show. So he stayed away whenever possible, with excuses that wouldn't make them suspicious.

So it was at lunchtime that the young student found himself alone standing beneath one of the many sakura trees that stood on the school grounds. He wanted to be alone for a while, shed that façade of good cheer for a little while. Perhaps if he let his true feeling seep out for a moment, he'd be able to fake his way through the day. Perhaps he'd have to pretend he was okay for weeks, maybe even months. This wasn't something one got over in one day.

He sighed, leaning against the tree and closing his eyes. Sakura petals fell all around him as he relaxed, letting his energy drain out of him. He wondered how long he could keep this up. Hopefully long enough to unsure these feelings would never trouble him again. He could feel himself slowly dozing off.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep there."

Syaoron jolted awake as the familiar voice invaded his quiet time alone. He blinked over at Yuui as the teacher approached him. He straightened, crossing his arms and instantly putting up his mask. "Ah, hello there, Yuui-sensei. Come to look at the sakura before they all wither away?"

The cooking teacher came up beside him, leaning against the tree as well. "I came to see how you were doing," he answered, eying the boy.

Syaoron raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm doing fine, as I have been all morning."

"Are you?" Those intense blue eyes bore into him, searching for something.

He frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Yuui shrugged and looked away. He examined the wall of the school that stood before them, looking as if he had not a care in the world. A moment passed in silence before he started talking again. "Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan certainly seem happy, don't they?"

The brunet flinched and was glad that the teacher wasn't looking at him. He quickly acted as if that hadn't affected him. "Yes, they do. After all that trouble of getting Syaoran to confess. He was worrying for weeks what to say. And he kept thinking that she'd reject him." He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "All that worrying for nothing."

"Don't laugh if you don't feel like it," Yuui said, tone almost forceful.

Syaoron started, head turning slowly to look at the teacher. He tried to keep his face neutral but some of his shock was still clear in his eyes. He faked a small smile. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Yuui-sensei. I'm fine."

The blond raised a hand and placed it on his cheek. "No. You're not."

He batted the hand away, frowning. "There is nothing wrong. Honestly."

"You liked her too." The boy froze. "You liked Sakura-chan, just like you're brother. You still do, it seems. It's rather nice of you to give her up like that. But that doesn't mean you have to bury how you feel about all of this. Do you really think you can hide like this forever?"

Syaoron turned away as his face began to crumble. How did the teacher know? No one knew how he felt; he'd made sure of that. He had carefully put up a shield around him, keeping his secret locked inside his heart. After all, his brother loved Sakura and she loved him. Their faces might be the same but they were entirely different. He couldn't break them apart, not for anything in the world. "My brother deserves happiness," he whispered, eyes downcast.

"And you think you don't?" The man's voice was just as quiet, soft and caring. It seemed like he really did care about the boy, like he truly worried about how he was feeling. Though the brunet knew it was just because he was a teacher. It was natural for him to worry about his students. That was all there was to it.

Syaoron slid down the tree to sit, crossing his arms over his knees and burying his face in them. He suddenly felt exhausted, all his energy seeming to drain away as the blond picked away at the wall that surrounded him. "It doesn't matter anyway," he murmured bitterly. "I've already decided."

Warms arms came around him in a comforting embrace. He gasped at the touch, confused. Yuui placed his head against the boy, putting them in a position that would seem like snuggling if Syaoron was returning the hug or at least relaxed. The young student peeked out from behind his arms to glance at the teacher, seeing an almost peaceful expression on his face. "How you feel always matters. Hiding your emotions will only make people worry about you more. If you don't want to tell them, that's fine. But don't keep things bottled up, okay?" He began to run soothing fingers through the boy's hair, pulling him a bit closer. "Can I decide something too?"

"Yes…" The walls finally fell. Syaoron shifted slightly to lean against the teacher and buried his face in the fabric of his shirt. His hands clenched tightly onto the blond, balling up as he gripped tightly onto the shirt. He wasn't crying, he didn't sob or sniff, but his emotion in that instant was obvious enough. "I'll… I'll be fine…" His voice shook.

"I know." Yuui tightened the embrace, running a comforting hand along his back as his fingers continued to run through those brown locks. He sighed. "One day everything will be fine. I'm sure you'll find that person meant for you."

A strong breeze blew past them, scattering the sakura petals that continued to fall and taking away the last words Yuui whispered ever so softly.

"Though I hope that person is me…"


	5. Story Five

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. I've been... distracted. So anyway, this story is what inspired me to write A Sweet Exchange. I kinda felt really guilty after writing it so decided to give them a break and do something fluffy for them. So anyway, this is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Story Five**

Yuui sat there, paralyzed, frozen, a solid statue staring at nothing. Except he was staring at something and he wished he wasn't. His body had gone numb, completely and utterly devoid of any ability to move. He wasn't aware of any smells or sounds or the feel of the hard concrete beneath him fingers. He was barely conscious of any sights or the people around him. All he could see, all he could sense was that single figure lying on the street motionless.

Vaguely he became aware of being shaken, of a frantic voice shouting in his ear. But he didn't acknowledge it, didn't give heed to its presence. Everything was trained on the horror before his eyes.

"YUUI!" He was jolted back to reality, his name somehow sending needles into his skin. He became aware of the rain pounding against his skin, the brilliant lights flashing in smooth patterns and sirens piercing his eardrums. The smell of the storm filled his nostrils but under that was another smell. The underlying scent of something almost like copper, a horrible scent that drained Yuui's face of colour. Not that there had been much colour left. It was the scent of blood.

"Yuui!" Slowly, the blond turned wide eyes on the one who called his name. His brother, Fai, stared at him, worry and fear intermixed on his face. The other man's hands tightly gripped his arms. "Yuui, are you okay?" Anxiousness clouded his voice but Yuui couldn't find his to answer him. Instead he found his gaze dragging back to the form that lay on the street.

He could see it clearly now, a crumpled up figure drenched in blood and water. The only thing he could recognize from the being laying there was a mop of dirty, sopping wet hair. He knew that person, knew him so well but for some reason he just couldn't figure out who he was. He didn't really know anything at the moment. Where he was, what had happened. He didn't know why he was frozen on the spot, unable to move as he stared at that still form. All thought had literally stopped. Nothing was truly processing in his brain, he saw and heard and felt but it was all like a watching a movie that he wasn't quite interested in.

People in blue uniforms started to surround him, calling out things his ears wouldn't register. He couldn't really see what they were doing, but he saw tubes and wires and a bed on wheels. They were lifting the person up, onto the wheeled bed, strapping him down and hooking him up to machines. He was aware of Fai trying to get his attention again but he didn't respond. For as they began to wheel that torn figure to a white vehicle with flashing lights, he saw the face under the strange mask. The face of that person.

He stared at the boy in horror. He suddenly found it very hard to breath. "Sy…" Yuui saw them roll the child into the ambulance, heart twisting in his chest as fear and anguish engulfed him.

"SYAORON-KUN!"

/

"_Where are we meeting the others again, Yuui-sensei?" Syaoron asked as they walked along the sidewalk._

"_Fai said to head to the bouquet first. We're meeting there then heading out." Yuui replied, smiling down at the boy. It had started to drizzle a bit but neither had an umbrella. Hopefully one of the others would have one that could be shared._

"_Hmm, I suppose it was either Fai-sensei or Yuuko-sensei that picked the place. I can't imagine Kurogane-sensei wanting to go to a bouquet," he commented as they began crossing the street. _

_The blond chuckled at that. "I suppose. Though it would be amusing to see Kurogane-san in-"_

"_Look out!"_

_The voice rang in his ears as he felt himself being pushed forward. He landed hard on the cold, cruel street as the squeal of wheels and a sharp 'thunk' came from behind him._

_/  
_

Yuui didn't know what time it was, he had even forgotten the day. Time didn't seem to matter at the moment. It was an irrelevant thing that ticked by with an agonized slowness. There was no point to it. It marked nothing, kept track of nothing. It was a useless device invited by man and at the moment, the distraught blond didn't truly care for its existence.

"Yuui, how long have you been here?" Fai asked as he sat down next to his younger twin.

The cooking teacher barely glanced at him. "I… I… I'm not…" He could talk; he knew that, it just seemed as if the words didn't want to come out of his mouth. There was a block set on his mind and body, sealing him up in a hazy head with not a clear thought in sight.

Worry, concern and every other helpless emotion made a home on his brother's face. "Yuui… You really should go home and rest. Staying like this won't help him. I'm sure he'll be fine." As soon as the words left his lips, Fai knew never he shouldn't have mentioned the boy. The look on Yuui's face tore a hole in his heart.

"Excuse me," a timid voice spoke up. The pair glanced up to see a shy nurse nervously shuffling her feet. "I'm sorry to disturb but you've been here for so long. I think it's about time you head home." She seemed quite shocked at Yuui's expression when she mentioned it. He looked as if his life was being taken away. "I uh…"

"I… I… can't… Syaoron… kun…" he made as if to stand up but his arms where shaking violently and it didn't look like they could support him. Fai quickly put his hands on his shoulders to keep him from doing anything reckless.

The nurse began to look nervous. "If you mean Li-kun in room 17, I suppose you could visit him a short while. He hasn't woken up at all and he's in bad shape still but if it makes you feel better…" Her voice trailed off, unsure what to say.

The man immediately stood up despite his brother trying to keep him down. He headed straight for room 17 without a single word to either of them. The pair seemed to realize he didn't want them to follow him.

In his single minded purpose, he swiftly found the room his was looking for. He hesitated for a moment before he went inside, his nerves shot and breathing hard. What greeted him was a sight that made his heart stop. There, lying on the white hospital bed, was Syaoron, bandaged from head to toe. His right arm and leg looked to be in casts and one eye was covered. He was a sight to see, a mess of tubes and wires poking out of him in various places and barely a solid patch of skin to look at. Yuui slowly made his way to the boy's bedside, pulling up a chair and falling heavily into it. He carefully held the hand that was not in a cast and looked at the boy's sleeping face. He would have looked peaceful if it wasn't for all the bandaging.

"Syaoron-kun…" Yuui breathed, barely above a whisper. Tears started to flow down his face. He hadn't cried before now, at least not that he could remember, and it all came flooding out. He dropped his eyes. "Syaoron-kun… Why did you do that?"

He heard something stir slightly and an extremely quiet exhale of breath caught his ear. He pulled his gaze up from their lowered position to see that the boy had creaked open his one eye just the tiniest amount. His lips would have twitched into a smile at knowing he was okay if not for the situation. "Syaoron-kun…"

Syaoron almost smiled himself. "I… couldn't see… you… hurt…" he mentioned to choke out, voice coarse and rough.

"I can't stand to see you this way either," Yuui choked out, tears coming faster now. "Please…" _Please don't do that again. _But the words got caught in his throat, leaving the sentence unfinished.

The boy tried to smile again but a flicker of pain came to his face and he stopped. "Y-Yuui-sensei… is important…"

"You're important too…" He brought a hand up and placed it on the side of the brunet's face. "So please…" An almost nod followed that. He wasn't sure if the boy was actually going to do as he asked but at the moment, that was enough. Now a very weak smile allowed itself to appear. "Sleep now. You need to get better."

Syaoron's eye closed again and with a strangled breath, he fell into unconsciousness.

Yuui didn't move from his spot and eventually he slumped in his chair, head coming to rest on the edge of the bed. The hours and days of sitting in that one seat unmoving finally got to him. Tiredness weighed down his body as sleep consumed his mind like a ravenous wolf. He quickly succumbed to the deep abyss of unconsciousness.

Not long after, the nurses moved him to a proper bed near the boy. They saw no reason to wake him and send him home. They let him stay near that battered brunet and rest. At the moment, they knew that was what he needed most.


	6. Story Six

**A/N:** And so I bring you the next update of ToLS. Isn't this exciting? Six chapters. I also realize that this seems to be one of the only things I keep updating. The reason being, I think I'm getting into a writing funk again. Oh well, as long as I can get _something_ out, right? So enjoy~

* * *

**Story Six**

Yuui stepped into the room, a sorrowful expression on his face. The white walls of the place were a stark contrast to the atmosphere of the people inside. White was a symbol of innocence, purity, not this dread and hopelessness that overcame places like this. He hated it. These places were the worst.

The occupant of the room looked up as he came in. There was no flash of recognition in those amber eyes and his expression was blank. Curious but blank. Of course it would be. He had been expecting that. They had told him what had happened after the patient had woken up.

The brunet boy smiled kindly. "Hello there." It was different somehow, changed from the way it was before. He hadn't been expecting that but he figured he should have. It still sent a twinge of pain through his heart anyway. "Are you a doctor here?"

He tried to smile but it felt forced and false to him. "No. My name is Yuui. I'm the cooking teacher that works at your school."

The boy considered that for a moment. "My school…? I think that one boy who looks like me mentioned it before… Tsubasa, right?"

The blond shook his head. "It's called Horitsuba. And that boy was your twin brother, Syaoran." He sat down in a chair beside the bed and took one of the student's hands in both of his. "I suppose you're still a little confused at the moment."

He smiled shyly. "I guess I am. It's just… It's hard…"

"I know. I know it is." Yuui stared at their hands, trying to hide the look on his face. He couldn't let his own pain trouble this boy. Perhaps he shouldn't have come after all. It would have been better for the both of them if he had simply stayed away. But he was here now and there was no turning back. Maybe he could do something to help him. Though, he knew he couldn't keep up like this. It wasn't healthy for either of them. "I know you must be going through a tough time, Syaoron-kun."

Syaoron leaned forward to try to catch his eye. "Yuui… sensei? Is something wrong? You look like something is bothering you…" Worry ceased his brow as he tried to puzzle out what was wrong with the teacher.

"Eh?" He straightened up abruptly, blinking at him in surprise. He hadn't realized he was being so obvious while trying so hard to cover up what he was feeling. Well, Syaoron always said he could read him like an open book. Always…

He dropped his gaze again. "Oh it's… nothing really. A close… friend of mine just… got into an accident. That's all. I'm… worried about them."

Syaoron raised his free hand and, careful not to tug too hard on the IV, ran a hand through the blond's hair. "I'm sure that person will be fine. You'll be there to care for them, right?" He smiled softly.

Yuui tried to return it but wasn't successful. "I'm not so sure about that. I wonder if… if I should be there for that person. It probably isn't healthy if I stick close by…" He couldn't put his true feelings into words, couldn't say the things he wanted to say.

A familiar smirk stretched across the boy's face. "Oh? Is Yuui-sensei in love with this person? How sweet."

"Wh-What?" he all but shrieked in response, blushing fiercely. There seemed to be a bit of the old Syaoron still left in him.

He poked the man's cheek. "You're in love with that person, Yuui-sensei." That playful smirk became devious and Yuui almost felt as if everything was back to the way it was before. Back before that accident ever happened.

The man smiled sadly and turned away. If only he remembered. "It doesn't matter. Nothing will come of it."

Syaoron's expression turned sad and he placed his free hand on the side of Yuui's face. "Why do you say that?"

His smile twisted into a bitter one. "Because that person lost something very important to them and they can't get it back." He squeezed the hand he was holding and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "So it's… it is impossible…"

The boy gently started caressing the teacher's cheek. "There was someone else here earlier. Yuki, Yuuka… uh…" He frowned as he tried to think of the name. His head was still muddled up from that incident.

"Yuuko-sensei?" Yuui offered.

The student smiled. "Yes, Yuuko-sensei. She was here earlier. She said something to me. Um…" His brow creased in concentration as he tried to remember what it was that she had said. "It was… 'They mind may forget but the body remembers.' Yes, that was it." He smiled, proud of himself for having actually remembered something.

Yuui stared at him for a few moments before giving him a tiny smile. "I hope that is true." Then he blinked, realizing something. "Wait, how did you know this was about memory?"

He shrugged. "Yuuko-sensei told me to say it when someone depressed came in." His eyes softened. "Are you feeling better?"

He still couldn't get his face to appear like he was okay. He had never been very good at lying, especially to this boy. "I'll be fine," he assured the student, trying his best not to be upset. He knew it was no good but he tried anyway.

Syaoron looked worried at the teacher, hand absently playing with his blond locks. "Are you sure?"

He nodded and started to play with the boy's fingers. It was a bad habit of his, messing about with the brunet's hands just has the boy had a habit of playing with his hair. Though he doubted he would ever see him doing so ever again. "Yeah, I'm sure."

The boy sighed and almost looked as if he didn't believe the teacher but Yuui couldn't tell if that was true. Then he frowned and pulled back a hand to rub at his forehead, careful of the bandages there.

"A headache?"

He nodded. "That still happens sometimes. My head… hurts and… sometimes I… lose things…"

"Lose things?"

"Bits of things, memories. Not big things but…" He smiled weakly. "It's… not a nice feeling… Forgetting." The teacher gently brushed a hand against his cheek. "Yuui… sensei?" He spoke the last word hesitantly, as if something had slipped his mind. "Can I… ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

He shifted nervously. "Can you… help me?"

The blond looked at him curiously. "Help you? How?"

"If I forget things can you… remind me? I don't like not being able to remember. So I thought…" He looked down, brows furrowed.

Yuui wasn't sure what to make of that. "You want me to be your diary?" But wouldn't that mean…? But it was unhealthy, he couldn't do that to either of them. He couldn't-

"I suppose that's one way to put it," Syaoron replied, switching his gaze again to stare into sad cerulean eyes. "So please?"

The teacher opened his mouth to refuse but found that he was unable to. A tiny smile invaded his lips. It didn't touch his eyes. "Okay," he replied. "I'll be your diary." He just couldn't leave this boy alone, whether or not it hurt. Maybe this would ease the pain in his heart.

The injured boy was about to reply when a nurse came in. "Visiting hours are over. I'll have to ask you to leave," she spoke as she walked over to the bed.

Yuui sighed and squeezed Syaoron's hand. "I'll be back tomorrow," he whispered, receiving a nod in response. "Get some rest."

"You too. Next time I see you, I want you to look rested." He pointed at the dark circles under the man's eyes.

The blond chuckled a bit despite himself. There was still that old spark in him. He was still there, alive and breathing. And as he left the room, he could only hope that the new memories he and the brunet made together wouldn't be so easily erased again.


	7. Story Seven

**A/N:** My next update is here! Originally this was to be posted yesterday but my power went out so I wasn't able to. I hope the things mentioned on the story are clear enough. If not, just ask and I can edit this to add an author's note to the bottom. This chapter is also a little different from the others as it's written in present tense. I don't do that often so I hope it's okay. So enjoy this latest chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Syaoron and Yuui belong to CLAMP. All others mentioned are of no importance to make a long comment on.

* * *

**Story Seven**

Two large men throw the crumpled up form into a large cell. The broken body makes a dull thud on the cold concrete floor, chains rattling but the change of location barely registers to him. The men simply laugh cruelly, spitefully as they slam the iron bars shut and stalk away, yelling slurs and obscenities all the while.

The man groans and tries to stand up but his limbs won't respond.

"It's best to just lay there for a while," a calm voice speaks up, startling him. He manages to tilt his head enough to glimpse a small boy sitting on the lone bed in the cold cell. He is dressed just like him, in rags with chains bound to his wrists and ankles. The boy's amber eyes seem to drill into his blue ones as he stares at him. "It's easier not to move until the pain subsides."

The blond's brow furrows as he takes in those words. "How…?" is all he could say before the pain in his chest increases, causing him to wince.

A bitter smirk crosses the brunet's face. "I've been here for a while." He moves carefully, as if his body isn't in perfect order either and takes the blanket and pillow from the bed. He crouches down beside his new roommate and lays the thin sheet over him, cautiously moving his head to slip the scrawny pillow underneath it.

"You…"

"Shh," the boy hushes, stopping his speech with a delicate finger. "Just rest. You'll feel better when you wake up."

And maybe it is the pain that finally gets to him or maybe it is the soothing voice of the stranger that forces the man into unconsciousness.

/

He wakes with a jolt, pain shooting through his body at the sudden movement. He groans.

"Feeling better?" the quiet voice questions, an amused lilt to his tone.

The haggard blond glares up at him. "No."

The boy chuckles to himself. "Well, at least you have more life in you than the others."

"The others?" he frowns.

"My other cellmates."

Carefully sitting up, he looks around the small room. "There's no one else here."

"Exactly." At his confused expression, the brunet gestures vaguely. "They were removed. Put in other cells further down. I can only guess what's happened to them now." The smile he gave is mournful. "I hope you don't get moved further down too."

From the way he says it, the blond guesses 'moving down' is not a good thing.

The boy shifts on the bed and pats the empty space beside him. "Come up here. It's not the best but it's better than the floor." He smirks. "And maybe you could try introducing yourself today."

Face flushing a bit, he staggers to his feet and stumbles to the bed with sheet and pillow in hand, collapsing onto it. He lies still for a while before turning his face and murmuring, "Yuui."

The boy smiles softly. "Syaoron." He sighs. "You'll get used to it here. They don't do anything too severe as long as you keep them entertained."

He swallows, shifting nervously on the bed. "How… severe do they get?"

Syaoron leans back against the cold wall, curling up in a ball. "It's not bad sometimes. Usually it's nothing that would cause permanent damage. And they leave you alone for a while after you 'entertain' them. Recovery time, I suppose, though I've seen people get taken who are still badly off. I can only guess they aren't paying another visit to the infirmary."

"Do they…" The words get caught in the blond's throat before he can say them. He tries again. "Do they… do anything else?"

"Not as long as you're here. That's for further down." He smiles grimly, not at all enjoying the details he's giving. "I suppose it helps being in the cell closest to the door. They most like the ones they can do anything with."

Yuui stares at him, mouth hanging open in shock. "How do you know that?"

"I've been here a while."

"How long is a while?"

The brunet's mouth twists into a bitter grimace. "Long enough."

Yuui falls silent for a moment. He has no idea what to think. He's not even sure how he got sent to this cruel place for starters and now he's stuck in this dank cell with only a small boy for company. But then, Syaoron must have been pretty lonely by himself, watching cellmates come and go whenever they stopped being 'entertaining'. "If it helps," he begins, "I can keep you company for a while."

Syaoron raises an eyebrow and him, obviously curious about that statement. "How long is awhile?"

He smiles sadly. "Long enough."

Syaoron seems to consider this before a tiny smile appears on his face. Unlike the other ones, this one is genuine. "I suppose I can handle that."

Yuui reaches out a hand and intertwines their fingers. They simply sit in silence, enjoying the company while it lasts.


	8. Story Eight

**A/N:** A new chapter is up and ready for reading~ This chapter is writing from someone else's point of view. You'll see why. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Fai sighed as he sat back on the cool green grass and leaned back against the edge of solid stone. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the relaxing breeze shift the leaves above him on the great oak. The light from the morning sun danced about with the movements of greenery, softly touching his skin as if they were feathers.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it Yuui?" he spoke softly, lips twitching into a smile. "I've always liked mornings." He laughed then, quietly. "I know, I know. I always sleep in. But I do like mornings. They are a sign of new beginnings. Don't you think?"

The wind picked up a bit, causing the man to shiver. He wrapped his arms around him to try to stay warm.

"It's a bit chilly for spring," he said. "But then, weather is rather unpredictable. Lots of things are. Yet still we expect each day to go on as the day before. People never think that things can go wrong. We're all a bit foolish, I suppose." He smiled bitterly at that, head drooping.

The air seemed still, frozen. Not a whisper of sound escaped the confines of the heavy atmosphere. Not even a bird stirred among the trees. A lone cloud passed over the sun, darkening the day and sealing off the last trace of warmth. As swiftly as that moment came, it went, tension leaving the very earth itself as things fluttered once more.

"I'm sorry," he blond whispered. "I didn't mean to bring up something so serious." He giggled a bit. "It's not like me, is it? I think even Kuro-pu gets a little sad when I'm like that."

Yuui had still not responded but Fai didn't mind. He felt like talking today. "Speaking of Kuro-tan, he's come up with a whole new way of pushing his students." He giggled again, more loudly this time. "Oh, it's so fun watching his class! His students always complain and then he just yells at them to get them to behave but it rarely works." He was full on laughing now, rolling over onto his side in mirth. "It really is like one of those comedy shows you like. It's especially great if it's the class with Mokona."

He sobered up slowly, totally consumed by the images of a runaway gym class and a certain pair of mischievous creatures. It seemed so strange to him to be laughing like this in a place so calm and peaceful. When he finally stopped, he leaned back against the cold stone and sighed. "It's nice, being free like this. I don't think I've laughed much in a while. Well, I have but Kuro-meanie-sensei always says I'm faking it." He sighed, depressed and stared at his feet. "He's right of course but still. I don't really like having it pointed out."

His eyes slid to the space next to him and he examined the cruel ground almost resentfully. But there wasn't any resentment for his beloved twin. There was no way he could ever hate the only sibling he ever had. No, it was fate and cold clarity he despised for taking away something so precious.

"Why did you do it, Yuui?" Fai whispered, as if speaking any loudly would cause the world to shatter like fragile glass. "Why did you have to follow him? Syaoron-kun would have wanted you to keep going. He wouldn't have wanted you to be sad."

He choked back a sob and curled in on himself. The memories were too painful to bring up but they crept up on him anyway. The image of a brown haired boy lying broken on the sidewalk. A pale blond with dead eyes and an empty pill bottle clutched in one hand. The tears cascaded down his face in waves as he remembered. As the images played themselves out in a sick slow motion slideshow.

He shifted around so he was facing the tombstone and reached out, fingers gently caressing the words carved into plain stone.

_In loving memory of_

_Syaoron Li_

_Yuui Fluorite_

Buried side by side just like they would have wanted. Fai knew that. Syaoran knew that. The Li twins' father knew that. And so it was done, no matter how depressing the action of burying the pair had been. To have one so young die so soon then have his most important person follow nearly a year later had been a low blow for all of them.

Fai didn't blame his brother. There was no way he could. The heartbroken man had tried to get over the boy's death, tried to move past it, accept it. But it seemed like there was some kind of block preventing him from doing just that. He had grown more distant over the passing months, retreating into himself. And finally, one day, he had found the only escape from the pain and used it.

No, Fai couldn't blame Yuui for that. It was unfair circumstance that had driven them to this point. He knew that and accepted it. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

The blond exhaled heavily, quietly, trying to control the tears that just wouldn't stop. It has been three years now since his brother was buried. He came here at least once a week despite Kurogane telling him it would be better not to. But he didn't understand. He had never lost a brother. He knew Syaoran still visited as well. The pair had bounded after the incident, knowing exactly what it felt like to be without a twin.

As soon as he got a hold of himself he stood on shaky legs and smiled sadly. "Well, I'll be going then, Yuui. Kurogane says he has something special planned for tonight." He paused. "I'm… I'm sorry for breaking down like that. I know you wouldn't like seeing me like that. I-" Another sob caught in his throat. "I hope you're happy, wherever you are now. Well, good-bye." Then he turned and walked out of the cemetery.

He could only hope that, wherever Syaoron and Yuui were, that they were together.


	9. Story Nine

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I kept getting distracted with more important things. Anyway, here's chapter nine just in time~ This story is actually based off a world I came up with (I have quite a few of them). You get a little snippet of information about Syaoron and Yuui in the current state of the world but there's still I lot more I thought up for it. If I ever decide to expand on any of these stories this would definitely be one I could use. This is also one of my favourite words.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to CLAMP, I just came up with this world.

* * *

**Story Nine**

The sky was a dismal grey as always. Yuui hardly remembered a time when the sun shone brightly onto the hard earth. It was rather strange how the brilliant glow from the heavens seemed to flicker out when All Hell Broke Loose. That's what they called it these days - that apocalyptic month - because, truly, the world was Hell now. Not that it was ever bright and cheery before, it had been a world filled with corrupted cops and dirty slums, a place where crimes like taking a boy's sight and voice and leaving another with a horrid scar went unpunished. No, it had certainly not been a nice world but at least it wasn't complete chaos.

Yuui sighed heavily as he stared out the tiny broken window in the small room. He had been feeling quite weary recently. The world seemed to want to crush him at the moment, dragging his shoulders down and strangling hope.

The blind mute beside him heard the soft sound and reached out to grip his arm. It always amazed the blond how he could do that but supposed his hearing was so attuned now that he could hear many things. He didn't know the boy before the incident that cost him so much. He had never looked into those deep brown eyes that were so familiar in another face. Sometimes he wished he could have listened to his voice that he imagined would be a one deeper than his brother's.

He smiled faintly at the boy now. He couldn't see it but he could hear it. "Yes, Syaoron-kun?"

The boy's hand snaked up his arm and found his cheek, lying softly against it. A tiny frown danced on his lips.

The blond leaned into the touch and clasped a hand over the one on his face. Syaoron had difficulty communicating, only able to use vague hand gestures and tapping out letters like Morse Code. He had learned how to read him though and it was good that the brunet at least had someone who could hear his unspoken words.

"I'm fine," he replied to the question that couldn't be asked. Syaoron simply leaned forward, frowning sinking deeper.

He sighed again. "I'm just thinking."

The mute boy nodded in understanding. He could easily guess what Yuui was thinking about. He might no longer be able to see the harsh world around him but he could still feel its touch. He scooted over on the threadbare cot they shared and relaxed against the man. The former teacher responded, wrapping him in a warm embrace as he leaned against the wall under the poor excuse for a window.

There was a low boom that sounding from a fair distance away. The pair sat up straighter at the noise; Syaoron anxious, Yuui frowning. They weren't allowed out from the crumbling building that marked the front line; the first defense of their group's territory. There were many other buildings like this that they used, all protecting the broken life in the middle where those who could not fight stayed. Everything was about survival.

The young boy shifted, obviously wanting to know what was happening, and cuddled up closer to the blond. Yuui knew how he felt. They weren't allowed out into combat, forced to stay behind these crumbling walls where it was safe. The iron chains binding them together permanently clinked as he ran a soothing hand through Syaoron's soft brown hair. Images of an underground coliseum, a pole where a man and a boy were chained and the dangling bits of human-shaped flesh screaming in agony filled his mind before he shoved them away. There was no need for them, none at all. He knew why people didn't want them outside, it wasn't necessary to remember that horrible year.

"We wouldn't do much good out there," he whispered to the brunet. The former student simply nodded, already aware of it. Yuui continued, "We can go out later, okay? Just like always."

That seemed to cheer him up a bit; a tiny smile crossed his face. He tilted his head back and hugged the man tighter. The former teacher nearly chuckled in amusement. They both liked to be useful but there wasn't much they could do. So they snuck out on occasion, helping to eliminate any threats they were able to. Their situation left them with many disadvantages but they still had learned how to defend themselves.

The echoes of further explosions cut the air. The pair – teacher and student, blond and brunet – huddled on the ragged, narrow bed as they waited for night to fall. Neither knew if things were ever going to get better but at least they knew the world as it was now. At least they could survive and face the new day together.


	10. Story Ten

**A/N:** At last I present chapter ten~ My mind's a bit dead right now so I'll keep this short. I actually finished this story way back in February. At the time it was meant to stand alone and thus has a title of it's own which I've decided to keep (as well as being a bit loner than the other chapters). It's still known as Story Ten, though. I changed the ending a bit from the original because I felt this one was more appropriate. At any rate, I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**Better Off Alone**

Syaoron sat alone at the small table drinking some tea. It was a calm day, peaceful. The birds were quiet and the sky was covered by a thin layer of gray. It was that period of time when one wasn't sure if a storm was about to hit or not. He quite liked those times. The air was just that right temperature and the misty air clung to the skin in such a soothing way. To him, it was the most perfect type of weather.

A pretty woman sat down at the table with him. She smiled brightly and introduced herself. He simply grinned in return but said nothing. She started making pleasant conversation with him. He made all the appropriate responses though none of them were truthful. All the small details people wanted to know were merely fabrications. He had no reason to tell them the truth. Eventually he'd say something, anything at all that they wouldn't like. Then they'd get up, all smiles and polite lies, and leave – never coming to talk to him again.

It was all a game, one he had learned to play a long, long time ago. No one wanted to hear the truth. They also didn't want to hear things they didn't like. It was a battle of wits to see who came out on top. The one who came out unharmed. And Syaoron always came out unharmed. Not one of these people that danced with him could touch him. He liked it that way.

Then that thing was said and the woman left. She was nice about it, giving a proper excuse and smiling kindly. He knew it was fake. It was always fake.

But he simply leaned back in his chair, staring at the dismal sky. "It certainly is a beautiful day," he said to himself, finishing off his tea before walking out of the building.

/

The building was called Cat's Eye Café which was, of course, a café. Syaoron visited it every day at exactly six o'clock at night. He always ordered the same thing. He was a regular customer there but although the staff knew him, they only approached him when they were dropping off his tea. They didn't fear him or anything but rumors spread among the other patrons and the staff seemed to think it best to avoid him. Not that the occasional person didn't try to best him at the game.

Today was no different. The weather remained unchanged from the day before and he was able to relax peacefully. He was left alone to his own devices as everyone around him decided not to play the game. He was perfectly fine with this; of course, there were times where he preferred the solitude over false company. Though he felt that way most of the time.

It wasn't long, however, before the seat across from him was taken. It was an unusual person that occupied it now. His silky blond locks appeared frazzled and he wore a long tan coat with a white scarf despite the sticky weather. He seemed quite distracted as well, absently drinking his steaming tea as he shifted through his bag for something. A frown replaced the grin he was used to seeing but his aura was far from any depressed feeling. He was definitely not one of the usual costumers.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as he found what he wanted. The man pulled out a simple notebook, smiling happily at it. Then he flipped it open, set it down on the table and pulled out a pencil from a large pocket. Shifting in his seat, he turned to face the boy seating with him. "Ah, hello there," he said, seeming to brighten up.

Syaoron regarded him for a moment before answering. "Hello."

"It's certainly dark today, isn't it?" the blond continued.

"I rather like it," he replied. He froze, cup against his lips. He hadn't meant to say that. He had wanted to agree with this stranger. Instead, he had blurted out unnecessary things.

"Oh? Is that so?" The man appeared unfazed by his answer. Most would look at him strangely for that. "Well, everyone has different likes."

"Indeed," he muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the newcomer suddenly exclaimed.

The boy raised an eyebrow at him. "What for?"

"I forgot to introduce myself!" He worried over the strangest things. "My name is Yuui."

He paused, looking at him and wondering about him. "Syaoron," he said, deciding not to use the false name he used for all the others.

Yuui somehow managed to look even more cheerful. He was like some shimmering light in the darkness. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Syaoron-kun."

"Same to you, Yuui-san." This stranger seemed quite odd.

The man took a sip of tea. "This really is a lovely place, isn't it? I've never been here before."

That explained why he was sitting here talking to someone he had never met. "It is but not many people know about it."

He looked around him. "There seems to be quite a few people here though?

Syaoron shrugged. "I never talk to any of them."

The blond frowned, blue eyes fixed on him. "Doesn't that get lonely?"

He blinked, surprised. No one had ever asked him that before. "No, I don't get lonely."

"Hmm…" His new acquaintance stuck his pencil behind his ear and rested his chin on his hand. A distant look came into his eyes."

The boy smirked. "What a love-struck look, Yuui-san."

"Eeeehhhh?" He started, eyes wide and face turning a deep red. "Th-that's not it! I-I w-was only thinking about… about…"

A special someone?" he offered.

The man's face couldn't get any darker. "N-no! Th-That is… I-" The beeping of a watch interrupted him. He pulled up his sleeve to check the time. "Ah, is it this late already? I'm sorry Syaoron-kun, but I have to go."

Ah, so that was the comment this time. How convenient that his watch had gone off, giving him an excuse to leave. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Yuui quickly packed up his things looking dazed and frazzled once more. "Again, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I'll be off then." He turned to go. "I'll see you again," he promised before walking away.

Syaoron smiled bitterly at that. "Yes, see you." Even though he knew he would never see that blond stranger ever again.

/

The next day was just as he thought it would be. The weather seemed to not want to change and he sat alone at his isolated table. He had always wondered why his table seemed vacant whenever he came in. He chalked it up to the rumors that lay heavily in every corner of the café. Not that he really cared, he preferred it this way. So he settled down comfortably in his chair and began to sip his tea.

"Hello again, Syaoron-kun."

The boy froze and slowly put down his cup to see none other than Yuui sitting down at his table. He looked much the same as yesterday though he had a hairpin holding back his mess of blond hair. Syaoron blinked to hide his surprise. "Hello, Yuui-san."

"It looks like this weather is going to stick around for a bit, huh?"

"Yes, it does seem to want to stay awhile." This man's presence here was a real shock to him. Everyone else he had spoken with had never kept their promise of 'seeing him again'.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly yesterday. I had some very important things to do." He looked earnest and genuinely honest about the apology. Syaoron didn't know if he believed him or not.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he said, going back to his tea. "I had things to do as well."

"Ah, so I wasn't a bother then?"

"Not at all." This man was certainly concerned over the strangest things. He had never met someone quite like him.

"Oh good," he sighed in relief. "Since I wanted to see you again but I didn't want to bother you at all."

He smirked. "Is that so? Has Yuui-san fallen for me already?"

The blond blushed and started coughing as his tea went down the wrong way. "I'm –cough cough – not sure – cough – how you – cough – say that."

The boy chuckled. "I'm wrong then?"

After recovering from the coughing fit, Yuui jabbed a finger at him. "For one thing, I'm not like that. I have no interest in such a thing. For another, you are much too young for me."

"And just how old do you think I am?" Syaoron tested, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his interlocked hands.

He regarded the boy for a moment. "Um… thirteen, fourteen?"

"Do I really look so young?"

"Alright then, how old are you?"

"Hmm, I wonder."

The man raised an eyebrow at the strange comment. "Don't you know how old you are?"

He tilted his head. "I'm sure I do, somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

"Somewhere."

The frazzled stranger shook his head in bewilderment. "You certainly are an odd one, Syaoron-kun."

"Oh really?"

The man rolled his eyes and seemed to decide that it was best not to answer him. Instead, he reached into his bag and pulled out the notebook from before. He opened it, pulled out a pencil and began to write.

"Might I ask what that is?" Syaoron glanced at it but didn't attempt to read anything.

"A story I'm working on." Yuui smiled brightly, seemingly quite happy though the boy couldn't figure out why.

"A story?"

"Yes, I'm a writer."

He regarded the man, curious now. He suppressed a frown at that thought. He couldn't let himself get curious. Curiosity led to attachment, something he couldn't let himself feel. It would only hurt when the inevitable came. "That must be quite an interesting career. What sort of stories do you write?"

"Fiction. Stories based on real life though. Why interested in them?" He shrugged. "People seem to like them. Though, I did originally want to be a chef. Due to various reasons, I couldn't be."

"Hmm, interesting." He reached for the pot at poured himself some more tea.

"What about you?" the blond inquired, putting down his pencil for a moment.

The boy shrugged. "Here and there."

He raised an eyebrow and considered that. "Odd jobs, then? What about school?"

The brunet shrugged again. "I learn enough."

"You and straight answers don't seem to like each other."

He smirked. "What an interesting thing to say."

Yuui's watch beeped loudly. He sighed dejectedly and checked it. "It seems I have to go now. I'm sorry about this."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Syaoron assured him.

He gave an apologetic smile as he stood up. "I'll be sure to see you again."

Syaoron gave a slight wave as the man left. He still didn't believe him. So he simply finished his tea before leaving himself.

/

That man didn't come back the next day, nor did he return for over a week. The brunet's table was absent of the blond's golden presence for nearly two weeks. Syaoron was right not to trust his words. He actually preferred to be left alone. Company was no good when it was always leaving. Though there was an odd ache in his chest that he couldn't place.

It was one of those days that one knew would turn out bad. The sky had finally broken, pouring buckets of water down on anything that happened to be stuck outside. Syaoron loved the rain; it was soothing, easing his troubles just as easily as it masked pain. He sat in it now, taking a seat on the edge of a fountain. It was long past his time in the café so the only light available was from the dim flow of the distant street lights.

Truth be told, he didn't really know where he was. He knew he was in a park of some kind but in his random wanderings he had lost track of his location. He has come to a section of the city he had never been in before. Of course, Syaoron had initially thought he could get back to his tiny apartment without much trouble. That plan had been shot down as soon as he realized he had no idea how to get there, not that he would admit to being lost. So he decided to rest his tired feet for a while. It had been raining all day and he didn't own an umbrella so he was drenched by the time he sat down. A little more water wouldn't hurt anything.

Syaoron sighed, turning his face up to the pitch black sky and closed his eyes, letting the rain trail down his face.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

His eyelids flashed open as the rain stopped falling on him. He stared in shock at the dark form that hovered over him. His muscles froze even as his mind screamed danger.

The shadow seemingly tilted his head. "Syaoron-kun?"

The boy blinked and quickly got up to face the stranger. He relaxed slightly as the dim streetlights illuminated the figure's heavenly features. "Yuui-san?"

Yuui smiled slightly and approached him, sheltering him from the falling water again. "It's good to see you still know me. But what on earth are you doing outside without an umbrella? You're soaked!"

He shrugged. I don't own one."

The blond frowned. "Come here," he said as he grabbed his arm and began dragging him off.

"Ah, Yuui-san! What are you doing?"

"You'll catch a cold if you don't change out of those wet clothes." He glanced at the younger male. "My place is near here. You can stay the night."

The brunet raised an eyebrow, lips slipping into a mischievous smile. "Oh? Are you in that much of a hurry to get me undressed?"

Yuui stumbled, feet tripping on nothing. He shot a look at the boy, clearly shocked by that question. Syaoron thought he saw the faintest blush cross his features but he couldn't tell in the dark. "Sy-Syaoron-kun, I'm only worried about your health. Besides, I already told you I'm not like that."

"Have you ever tried?" he inquired innocently. He knew it had been this topic that had driven this man away before. Why did he seem so intent on getting rid of him?

The writer looked at him oddly again and paused outside the door of his apartment. It was a good sized complex and nicely kept. The door they stood in front of was on the second floor, accessible from a staircase. It was a typical place with no real distinguishing features.

"Why, have you?" He blinked in surprise at the strange expression that crossed the boy's face. "Ah, never mind. Forget I said anything." He unlocked the door and led them inside.

Syaoron's brain scrambled to recover from the sudden question. He couldn't think of any appropriate responses so he decided to remain quiet. Stepping into the house, he took a good long look around the place. It was a small place but it was bigger than his. There were three rooms as far as he could tell, the living room into which they had entered, a kitchen near the back and a closed door across from that which he assumed was the bedroom.

"Sorry about the mess," Yuui said, closing the umbrella and hanging up his coat. "I haven't had much time to clean things up lately."

The brunet gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. "This is a mess? I didn't realize a few empty coffee cups counted as a mess."

He rolled his eyes and tossed him a towel from a pile of folded clothes. "You can get to the bathroom through the bedroom. Get out of those clothes and take a warm bath. I'll loan you some things to wear."

Catching the towel, he regarded the man for a second. He figured there was no harm in cleaning up. So he went off to take a bath even as his mind reminded him of the last incident involving 'trust'. Uneasily setting up and getting in, Syaoron relaxed as the warm water relaxed his tense muscles. He had made sure to lock the door before stripping off his drenched garments. He hadn't realized how cold and wet he was until he had gotten inside. It was nice just sitting there and getting warm.

After the soothing bath and cleaning up, the boy walked out into the bedroom to find a clean pile of clothes on the bed. Since he figured they must be the ones Yuui mentioned loaning him, he put them on. They were too big for him, of course, but they were warm and smelled exactly like the angelic writer. Then he walked into the kitchen and found the stranger that had taken him in sitting at a small table.

The man looked from what looked like a cup of coffee and examined him. "Those clothe are a bit big but they'll have to do for now. Would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Then it might be best to turn in for the night. You take the bed."

Syaoron tilted his head and crossed his arms. "I'm fine with the couch. You don't have to inconvenience yourself because of me."

Yuui shook his head. "You're not. I can sleep on the cough." When he opened his mouth to protest, the man held up a hand to stop him. "You're a guest so you get the bed. Now shoo. Get some rest. I'll look after your clothes."

The brunet raised an eyebrow – he seemed to like doing that – and smirked slightly. "You'd make a good mother, you know that?"

The blond spluttered, spraying coffee everywhere. He blushed fiercely. The boy laughed as he headed off to lie down beneath the covers.

It was a very comfortable bed and he could feel himself already tumbling down into sleep. But not before thoughts were able to pass through his mind. This wouldn't last. What he had with this blond stranger would end eventually. Something would go horribly wrong and he would be on his own again. It was better if he was by himself. Nothing could hurt him that way, he would be safe. _That_ wouldn't happen again. There was no way he would trust himself to another person. These and other dark thoughts circulated in his head long after he had surrendered to sleep's embrace.

/

The rain didn't look like it was about to stop any time soon. Syaoron stared out at the dismal sky listlessly. He was itching to get as far from this place as was possible, back to his own comfortable room.

"Syaoron-kun," Yuui called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready."

Sighing, he turned away from the water pounding on the glass pane and went to take a seat. The blond sat with him, placing their meals in front of them. It was nothing big or fancy but it was still very delicious. The boy thought he caught his host smiling amusingly as he quickly finished off his food.

"Shame you couldn't have been a cook," he commented, turning hard eyes on him.

"Yes but at least I can do it in my spare time." He gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. "I'll be out most of the day but there's enough food here so you can help yourself."

"You make it sound like I'm staying longer."

"You are."

Syaoron froze, looking up at Yuui who had turned to gaze right back. "And what makes you say that?"

The man gestured towards one of the front windows. "For one thing, it's pouring outside and you don't have an umbrella. The only one I've got I'll need and I don't want you getting wet again. For another, you're clothes are still wet. Mine are too big for you. It wouldn't do to have you tripping over the pant legs and hurting yourself."

"I am up to your shoulder. Besides, I'm still growing."

"Grow all you want, for the moment you're still short." He went over and ruffled the boy's hair almost affectionately. "So stay here, okay?" The brunet didn't mention that he had no real means of keeping him here. He could go at any time he pleased – rain or no rain – and disappear from this man's life. But that factor wasn't spoken as Yuui packed up and left.

Syaoron sighed as he was left alone. He knew there was nothing keeping him here; the only walls were the ones he built around himself. But he only found himself drifting into the living room again. There was a bookcase there, filled with any a number of things. He noticed there was a lot of cook books.

"He hasn't completely given up on it," he murmured, smiling bitterly. He picked out one of the fiction novels and sat down on the couch to read. Flipping on the TV for background noise, he settled in to read even knowing that he shouldn't be staying.

/

So absorbed was he in the thick volume that he didn't notice the door open.

"I'm home."

Syaoron nearly jumped at the abrupt sound but managed to keep his head as he straightened and turned towards the door. "Welcome back." He saw a pile of small boxes beside the glowing blond that had not been there before. "What are those?"

"You're things," Yuui replied as he walked over to him.

His eyes narrowed. "My things? And just how were you able to get them?"

He blushed slightly. "I found your key in one of your pockets. There was a number on it. Sorry for going through your things but I thought it might be easier if you stayed."

"So you just packed up my things and carried them here?"

"I borrowed a friend's car. There wasn't much so it didn't take long. Ah." He suddenly became nervous. "I know you might think it's troublesome but I don't particularly like the idea of you living on your own."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm perfectly capable of being on my own."

The man averted his eyes. "That doesn't mean you should…"

A smirk crossed the boy's lips. He turned on the TV, seeing what brainlessness was on. "Well, that certainly seems like a love confession." He thought he heard the blond trip and looked up to see a beat red face with half scolding eyes.

"You-"

He smiled innocently. "So, who's getting the bed? Or are we sharing?" He wondered if he said these things to see the blush that always crossed the man's face.

"You're still a guest. You'll be keeping it."

"But wouldn't it be better for your writing if you got some good sleep?"

Yuui waved it off. "I can sleep anywhere. Now, what shall I make for dinner?"

/

The pair settled into a comfortable routine. Every morning, Yuui cooked them a nice breakfast then they would part ways and go about whatever business they had to do. Afterwards, they would meet at the Cat's Eye Café for some tea before heading home to dinner, though it was usually Yuui meeting up with the boy. Time passed quickly for them; neither fully realized when half a year went by.

The only thing Syaoron was truly aware of was his growing unease. With each moment that passed in the company of this man, the boy could feel his body itching for something. What, he couldn't entirely tell. But he could guess. He knew, though, that he couldn't let this continue. He was better on his own, safer. Nothing could get to him. Nothing could touch him. This situation was dangerous. He couldn't afford it; he had to get out of there.

"Syaoron-kun?"

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Yuui's quiet voice. He pulled his eyes away from the window to look up at him. A worried expression clouded the man's face. "What is it, Yuui-san?"

"It's just…" He leaned over him, seemingly concerned. "You've seemed distant lately. Are you alright?"

He stood up swiftly, moving towards the kitchen. "I'm fine," he said, avoiding those sharp cerulean orbs.

The blond frowned, clearly not pleased by the answer. He followed the brunet, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. "Are you sure about that?"

Lightning flashed through the sky, followed by a crack of thunder. A storm was raging and not all of it remained outside.

Syaoron took a glass of milk from the fridge and took a sip. "Eh? Are you so concerned about such a thing? That's almost like you love me." His tone was as light and teasing as he could make it yet he heard no response from the stranger. He glanced over at him and saw the light from the hallway catching his hair like a halo. He froze at the expression on his face. Every muscle in his body stiffened and alarms went off in his head. "Yuui… san?"

"Syaoron-kun, I-" He pushed off the frame and approached him.

The glass slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor, leaking milk everywhere. He reeled back, trying to keep his distance but ended up against a wall. Yuui reached out and grabbed him arms so he couldn't escape, trapping him.

"Syaoron-kun, I'm worried about you."

He smiled bitterly, a weird look coming into his eyes. "I thought you said you weren't like that."

"I suppose there are exceptions to everything." The stranger looked so clam, almost serene like an angel as he locked eyes with the young boy. It seemed so odd to see anything but a smile on his face. He was this bright point of light in this otherwise dismal world. If he didn't shine, who would?

The brunet shifted, trying to find a way out of the man's tight grip. "I was only joking those times. I didn't-" He was cut off by soft lips connecting with his own. His eyes widened in shock. This stranger tasted sweet, like a delicious treat. He struggled against the hold, eyes squeezing shut against the pleasure as a rough tongue slipped into his mouth. The kiss lasted an undetermined amount of time and when the blond finally pulled away, both were left breathless.

Yuui frowned as he saw the boy's horror struck expression, confused by his reaction. "Syaoron-kun? What's wrong? Tell me."

He shook his head, muttering, "Spoiled goods," under his breath. He looked away, not daring to look into those calm eyes.

The blond took his chin and forced his head up. Though he averted his eyes, the man could still see his face. "Tell me." He loosened his grip and softened his stance, trying to relax the situation. "Please."

"Two years ago," he whispered finally, voice shaky. "He was a friend. He was nice."

"He?"

A small nod. "There was no reason to think that he would… Well, I suppose it's my fault for not noticing. Though he still… did that. Then left. He-" He abruptly found himself in a tight embrace, the blond burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Syaoron-kun… I…"

"It's fine. I'm better on my own. I prefer-" He was cut off by another kiss, this one softer than the first.

"No one is better off alone," Yuui murmured when he pulled away for a moment. "I won't leave. I can show you that it's not always bad."

Syaoron gasped in shock as a hand snaked its way up his shirt and smooth lips touched his collarbone. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands in the fabric of the man's shirt.

"Yuui-san…"

/

Syaoron woke up slowly, eyes creaking open bit by bit. He almost felt the need to stretch but rolled over instead. He was quite comfortable where he was and he didn't feel like getting up at all. Then he noticed the other side of the bed was empty.

He bolted upright, thoughts already turning for the worse. He should have known this would happen. If this was all he was good for, it would have been better to be alone. He was always better off alone. He should just-

A tray table somehow found its way into his lap. He stared at it, confused. The long tray was laden with more food than he could eat.

"I thought some breakfast in bed might be in order."

Syaoron looked up to see Yuui standing over him, a smile on his face. He was nicely dressed and his golden hair dripped with water. "Yuui-san?"

"Nothing happened last night," he answered, expression never wavering. "You fell asleep. You must have had a long day." The man chuckled quietly and sat down beside him. "I said I won't leave." He brought a hand up and placed it on the brunet's cheek. "So, shall we eat then?"

Syaoron stared at him for a moment before bowing his head and leaning against him. "Thanks you," he whispered.

Yuui simply smiled brighter and hugged him.


	11. Story Eleven

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay on this chapter, life's been hectic the last couple of months and I didn't have much time for writing. But here it is so I hope you enjoy it~ The idea for this world came to me a while ago and so I decided to show a piece of it to you guys. I really like the atmosphere of it and I hope you do too. So I don't have much to say, but please read and enjoy. If you want to comment on anything I can improve go right ahead :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It had been seven days. Seven long, sunny days with nothing new, just much of the same. The ice that formed the sturdy palace glistened in the warm light as the snow reflected it back into the eyes of those foolish enough to gaze at it. There was no one, though; they were all too busy, too frantic to bother with the simple perfection that lay all around them. There was no time and no reason to stop and admire the frozen world the way they once did.

Yuui was perched, completely still, on the single window sill of his bed chambers. His gaze was directed out and below him at the untouched landscape that stretched beyond the castle but his eyes saw nothing. His face held no expression and his blue eyes seemed hollow and empty. The door leading to his chambers opened from somewhere behind him but he paid no heed; much like the other times the door had admitted a visitor.

The queen, his mother -dressed in somber robes of mourning- drifted into the chill room. A quick glance at the well built fireplace which took up a large portion of one wall showed that it had not been touched for a full week. Frozen soot and ash clung to the stone and ice that created the hearth. There was no wood in sight and it almost supposed the young ruler. But in this cold environment, the people had adapted to the weather and going without a warming fire was not a death sentence. No, these days it was something much worse.

Sighing quietly to herself, Freya careful approached her only child. Sorrow had etched itself into her face and marred her beautiful features. Gently, she placed a tiny hand on her son's shoulder and tried to get his attention. "Yuui? Yuui, my dear, look at me please."

He turned slowly, dragging his eyes from the nothing he was so consumed with. The young blond prince seemed to focus on her but his mind and heart were far off, as distant as the sun and further. "What is it, Mother?" he asked and even his words were quiet, like a mouse trying so hard not to be heard.

She smiled sadly at him. "I just came to see how you are doing," she replied.

"I'm fine, Mother." But this was spoken with no inflection, no reassurance and there is a haunted air about him with his far off attention and hollowed cheeks.

Freya frowned, not at all pleased. "Yuui, when was the last time you've had something to eat?"

He blinked, as if that question surprised him but his face remained closed and impassive. "A maid brought some breakfast this morning."

"How much of it did you eat?"

He shrugged and turned away.

She reached out and wrenched him around so he would face her. Looming over him, she demanded, "Yuui, you must eat. You can't just simply sit here and do nothing. Please be strong, you can get over this."

Finally, he smiled but it was wistful and sad and horrible. It twisted his face and made him look deranged. It was a smile that should have never come into existence. "He is dead, Mother. There is nothing that can change that," he whispered, voice a barren wasteland, deadly and poisonous.

Freya flinched and took a step back. "He would not want you to continue on this way," she murmured, not wanting to provoke her beloved child again.

"What does it matter?" he questioned. His gaze returned to the outside world, seeing nothing and everything. "We're all dead, anyway." It was clear this conversation was over. Yuui wasn't about to move or speak again for a very long time.

There was nothing she could say to dispute it, anyway, no matter how much she wanted to. So instead, she turned and slowly made her way out of the room.

/

It was only a few days after that when it happened.

A handful of servants, those unaffected by illness and not needed else, crowded into the young prince's room. None of them shed a tear by it was easy to see from their faces and they had fallen into a deep depression.

Freya silently swept into the silent chambers, fear and sorrow warring for dominance on her face. She paused momentarily at the tableau of her son's bed but quickly moved to sit next to him, picking up a cold, pale hand in both of hers.

"Yuui," she whispered. She reached up to stroke a strand of hair out of his face. Her whole body was trembling with the weight of the lose she knew she was about to endure. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to go first. She was supposed to be buried in an ice coffin before anyone else. She wasn't supposed to see the death of her kingdom.

Slowly, Yuui's eyes creaked open and locked on her. A tiny smile tugged at his lips but seemed too weak to fully break out. "Mother," he croaked, voice twisted with sickness and disuse. "It's good to see you, Moth-" He broke off into a cough fit that sapped at his remaining strength.

The Queen immediately started soothing him, whispering comforting words in the hopes of calming him down. "Shush now, save your strength. You'll need it for when you get better."

"I'll get to be with him again, Mother," the blond wheezed, entire form shuddering it took with the effort it took him to breathe. "I'll get to see Syaoron again." His body was racked again with hacking coughs and made drawing in air almost impossible. He gasped for air, trying to suck as much in as he could but to no avail. Freya watched helplessly as the life left her son's body, a trail of tears streaming down her face without a sound. Then one final breath was ripped from his abused lungs and he closed his eyes with a jagged sigh.

The Queen remained silent even as the tracks of salty water on her cheeks grew worse, dripping off and landing on the perfectly pale skin of her only child. He looked beautiful, more so than any sort of life could have granted him. Such it was with the Beautiful Death, the disease that looked the shell a gorgeous tomb while ravaging the insides into nothing. It had swept through the world so suddenly that no one could have seen it coming. There was no way to stop, no end in sight except to see the last person fall.

Syaoron, the servant boy with whom Yuui had fallen in love with, was one of the first in the castle to contract it. He had died with days. And now, her son would join him.

Freya leaned over the frozen form of the dead prince and gently kissed his forehead. Then she stood, turning quickly and escaping the deathbed of her kingdom.

/

The fortress of ice was empty, the last traces of any life long since extinguished. There was nothing left of the once proud world of cold and snow. Everything was just as it was when the last person, the fair Queen Freya, had succumbed to the Beautiful Death. She remained where she had dead in the bed she had once shared with her husband, the world much too cold to allow her body to waste away.

In the center of the palace, however, a shadow sat upon the King's throne, curled in a tight ball. His long hair was a silky blond, a silver crown rested on his head and he was wrapped in robes of black and blue. He appeared the same as the day he was buried.

The whisper of footsteps that were no longer solid invaded the silence that had made its home in the crystal castle. A boy with a mop of brown hair and dressed plainly in royal robes shifted into existence. He had no kingly blood in him but in death he was treated as such.

As he approached the throne, he smiled mischievously. "My, my, you're slow," he teased, cracking the quiet.

The blond jumped and spun around to see who was disturbing his rest. He grinned as he saw the face he had been longing to see for so very long, "Syaoron!" He lunged from his seat and tugged the boy into the tightest hug he could give.

Syaoron laughed, returning the gesture and burying his face into the collar of Yuui's coat. "I've been waiting for you," he breathed.

"We can be together again," was the prince's reply. They pulled apart so they could look into each other's eyes and remained that way for a long, long time.

Reunited in death, the ghosts of the palace remained, the last bit of a realm destroyed. The last pieces of a kingdom that would be long forgotten by all save for two specters. Forever.


	12. Story Twelve

**A/N:** Oh man, I just managed to submit this by the skin of my teeth. It's up this month though! Be amazed! Anyway, this is another HG 'verse story. This time I decided to look at the aspect I sometimes decide doesn't matter. But well, I'm a shipper so~ Anyway, I figured this could be sad one and it all works out. I hope you all enjoy it~ :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

It was raining. That was how this day started; with the clouds ramming together to blacken the sky and fat water droplets pouring onto the streets. The wind whirled through the sky, freezing the air and churning up the battered leaves. It was mucky, cold, muddy and harsh. There was nothing that could turn the tides of this miserable day.

Syaoron leaned on the windowsill of the empty classroom and stared out at the rain. It was oddly fascinating in its own way, capturing the boy's attention and drawing him into the steady rhythm of the storm. It calmed him somewhat even as it raged on outside.

The door to the classroom opened quietly and Yuui stepped into the room. His expression was soft and open but seemed to carry a sort of sadness with it. The world seemed to have rolled onto his shoulders to rest there for a while and he didn't have the strength to slide away. He strode up to his student's side and took to participating in the same activity.

"According to the weatherman," Syaoron spoke, breaking the companionable silence, "it's supposed to be like this for a few days."

Yuui showed no visible reaction but hummed and replied, "It will be good for the flowers."

The quiet surrounded them once more in the dim classroom. Only the pitter-patter of rain on the window pane provided sound, the steady beat a lullaby without sleep. It was comfortable to simply stay there in each other's presence and say nothing. They had no need for words.

"It's going to be a good year," Yuui commented absently. Syaoron hummed in agreement and the pair knew they were both content to say as little as was necessary.

"Yuuko-sensei is sure to think of interesting things to do while it rains." The brunet didn't look away from his hypnotizing view.

The teacher chuckled, happily thinking of just where those ideas might come from. "I wonder who will help create those interesting ideas." The boy's eyes glinted mischievously but he didn't reply.

Throughout their conversation they had unconsciously shifted closer so now their sides brushed against each other. If a shiver passed through them, neither one of them noticed. They liked this quietness enough to simply enjoy the short time they had alone to watch the grey rain as it fell. Some people might have wished for a brighter day than this to share a special moment with another but to them, it was perfect.

Finally, Syaoron broke away from the window and turned to face his teacher. His face was carefully casual but his eyes held hidden depths. Yuui kept his own locked on the world outside, not daring to see the types of things he knew were deep down inside the boy next to him.

"Yuui-sensei," he began almost hesitantly. It was unusual for the boy to be nervous about anything but on his one occasion he allowed the rare emotion to sink in. "I don't suppose-"

The teacher's sigh cut him off and he finally shifted enough to look his student in the eye. There was nothing but sadness and regret written in them. "Syaoron-kun, you know I can't." The lonely smile that appeared then broke Yuui's heart. He reached out in an attempt to offer some form of comfort. "Syaoron-kun-"

Syaoron raised a hand to stop him. "It's okay, sensei. I understand." He stepped away from him and moved back to stare out the window. "It's fine that you can't feel the same."

The sound of the storm drowned out the rest of the world. Everything seemed frozen, stuck in a time with nothing and no one else. The here and now consisted only of a student and his teacher. The weather reflected the emotions of the times, accented it but made it lighter. The burden was easier to bear if the sky agreed.

"Syaoron-kun," Yuui tried again. "I'm your teacher. And you are… It's not like I _can't_… I… It's just…" He had difficulty finding the words to complete a sentence. His thoughts were a jumble and what he wanted, what he needed and what he wasn't allowed to have. Most zeroed in on the same thing but he refused to acknowledge it, either out loud or to himself.

A tiny spark of hope flashed in Syaoron's eye and sunk its gnarled teeth into his soul. "So that's how it is…" he murmured. At last he looked up again and a soft determination solidified within him. "Then I'll just have to hurry and grow up."

Yuui swallowed a nervous laugh. "There's really no need to hurry…" he muttered, looking away.

There was a sparkle of something in the boy's stance and he said, "Of course there is. I want to see if I'll be taller than you."

The teacher sputtered and stared at him in shock. "You want to…" He shook his head and chuckled, patting Syaoron's head. "That's what you concern yourself with. Besides, you'll always be a short-stop."

"I'll show you," he promised, good-humour barely concealing the seriousness in his voice. "Just wait and see."

"Don't worry," Yuui replied. "I will."


End file.
